


Drabble a Day: February

by luminacrystal



Series: Drabble a Day 2015 [2]
Category: Akame ga Kill!, Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, Mekakucity Actors, 境界の彼方 | Kyoukai no Kanata | Beyond the Boundary, 月刊少女野崎くん | Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun
Genre: Drabble a day, Multi, dadc2015, lots of characters, lots of drabbles, lots of ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminacrystal/pseuds/luminacrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing another month of a drabble a day! Sequel to Drabble a Day: January c: <br/>Fandoms are listed. Basically a bunch of drabbles with some my favourite ships (OTPS) or just friendship ships :D should be less than 500 words but some might be longer :P</p>
<p>P.S. all stories are part of the series, Drabble a Day 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promise Between Friends (AlibabaKougyoku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alibaba wants to skip out on his sword lessons, but Kougyoku (who happens to be making daisy chains?) encourages him to go and makes a promise with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone, i know you've all been waiting and i'm sorry, but here it is, day 1-3.  
> I promise i'll try my best to post day 4 and 5 tomorrow but if I don't, then i'm so sorry.  
> i'm really bad at this and tbh i feel like just giving up -.- but i feel like there are actually readers out there, and i need to do this. >.>

1/2/15 **(Promise Between Friends)**  
\- AlibabaKougyoku  
\- random: promise  
\- word count: 206

“Kougyoku! What are you doing?” Alibaba asked.  
“Alibaba-chan! I’m making daisy chains!” Kougyoku smiled.  
“Can I make some with you?” Alibaba asked as Kougyoku gestured him to sit down next to her.  
“You don’t have lessons today?” Kougyoku asked.  
“Nah, I’m just hiding from Master.” Alibaba laughed.  
“Ehhh?? Alibaba-chan, your lessons are important!” Kougyoku said in a worried voice.  
“But I’m tired. And plus there’s never really anything much we do except sparring.” Alibaba replied, “And Master always wins.”

“Alibaba-chan, can you promise me something?” Kougyoku asked, looking him in the eye.  
“Sure, what is it?” Alibaba said.  
“Promise me you’ll never give up. That you’ll keep trying, no matter what.” Kougyoku said, “Even if it looks like your master is going to win, keep trying anyway. I’m sure you’ll beat him one day.”  
“…Thanks, Kougyoku. I promise.” Alibaba smiled, “I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah! See you later, Alibaba-chan!” Kougyoku grinned, waving goodbye.  
Alibaba finally showed himself to a slightly annoyed Sharrkan (probably Yamuraiha again). He gripped his sword. That’s right, he couldn’t give up. Kougyoku was right. He had to keep trying. He was going to keep his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you, anyone who is still here and sticking with me. if you're willing to put up with me, then thanks c:
> 
> anyways, hope you liked it, please drop a Kudos or a comment? :3 
> 
> day 2 and 3 coming soon ;3;


	2. Sousuke knows Rin Loves Sharks (SouRin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Rin's birthday, and Sousuke plans a day out with him full of surprises and lots of shark things :3
> 
> best title, i know -.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone, sorry always for the late updates -.- i got a new ipod recently on monday and plus i don't have a laptop to myself so i have to share it all the time ;w; please bear with me. i promise i'll update day 4 and 5 tomorrow c:
> 
> anyways, hope you like it :) happy birthday bby rin :3

2/2/15 **(Sousuke knows Rin Loves Sharks)**  
\- SouRin  
\- event: birthday  
\- word count: 395

“Seriously, what’s up?” Rin asked, “First you ask me to go somewhere with you and you don’t even tell me where we’re going…”  
“Like I said, it’s a surprise.” Sousuke answered, “We’re nearly there.”

It was Rin’s birthday, and aside from a late night campfire at the beach, he was free the whole day. Sousuke got permission from Gou and decided to take him out, but where, Rin just didn’t know.  
As they were walking, Rin saw the aquarium up ahead. Sousuke was happy to see Rin’s slightly excited face. Rin didn’t usually get to go to the aquarium that often, so Sousuke picked the best place. They looked around for about 2 hours, and then ate sushi for lunch afterwards. 

“Which one was your favourite?” Sousuke asked.  
“Mine were the sharks! They were so cool!” Rin said excitedly, only calming down after looking embarrassed.  
“It’s good to hear you liked it.” Sousuke smiled.  
“It was your idea anyway.” Rin said.

They ate until 3:30. The campfire was at about 6, so they still had a few hours to kill. Sousuke decided to bring him somewhere else unknown. Of course, Rin was curious, but he didn’t question anything.  
They went to the park with a big pond and a big shady tree. They sat underneath it and relaxed as they felt the breeze, light against their skin.

“So, anything else you wanna do?” Sousuke asked.  
“Hmm, I don’t know… Maybe just sit here and relax.” Rin replied as he leaned against the tree and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, he felt something on his lap and opened his eyes. Sitting there on his lap was a rectangle box wrapped in red. Rin looked at Sousuke, who just smiled at him.  
Rin slowly unwrapped the neatly wrapped box and lifted the lid. Inside the box was a pair of red goggles, with a shark logo on the side.

“Woah!! This is that really expensive brand, Jaws, right?” Rin grinned a smile so big it looked like it hurt.  
“I thought you’d like it. I got it shipped especially from America.” Sousuke said, “I’m glad you like it.”  
“I don’t like it, I love it! Thanks, Sousuke!” Rin grinned.  
Sousuke smiled, “Happy Birthday, Rin.”

They sat together under the tree for about an hour, just talking about swimming and life and the future. Their future certainly looked bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear birthday drabbles are always really long -.- must be a sign to make them shorter  
> i'm sorry it was kinda rushed and like i had a really bad writer's block like i knew that i wanted sousuke to give rin a present but i was kinda stuck there =w=
> 
> anyways, hope you liked it, please drop a Kudos or even a comment?
> 
> p.s. yes i know jaws is a stupid name for a brand but the only other one was shark swimmers -.-


	3. Random Walk (ShinAyano)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayano drags Shintaro along for a walk on a nice day and Shintaro decides to put up with it, for Ayano's sake. He also realises he should work out more and stop being lazy -.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone, hope you're having a great day. usually when i update, btw, it's like 11:00 at night haha  
> sorry this one was a bit rushed (i would've loved to write more) but sadly i know you guys have been waiting for ages. 
> 
> hope you like this one. c:

3/2/15 **(Random Walk)**  
\- ShinAyano  
\- random: day out  
\- word count: 232

It was a nice summer day. Not too hot, not too cold. Just the way Ayano liked it. Shintaro, however, hated the heat and didn’t mind the cold. Although, he didn’t like going out in general.  
If he went out, it was only because Ayano had dragged him along. Today, he was particularly hoping she didn’t want to go out, but she did. And of course she couldn’t bring Momo or Kido or someone else. It had to be Shintaro. 

“Hurry up, Shin. You need to pick up the pace.” Ayano said.  
“Why? It’s not like I wanted to go out.” Shintaro complained.  
“It’s not that bad. It’s a nice day today.” Ayano said.  
“I had homework to do…” Shintaro said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“I know that face. You’re lying. And plus, we don’t even have homework.” Ayano said, “Shin, you need to stop being lazy and work out more. Being all cooped up in front of your computer isn’t good for you.”  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Shintaro said, “Where are we even going?”  
“Just going for a walk.” Ayano smiled.

Shintaro decided to stop talking and go on the walk anyway. If it made Ayano happy, he was okay with it.  
And besides, she was right. He had to stop being lazy and be more active. He would probably do it just to shut Momo up, in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gahhh sah crap -.- omg i finished watching avatar: legend of korra yesterday and OMG the feels man -.- 
> 
> ANYWAYSSS, hope you liked it, please drop a Kudos or even a review/comment? (i really need reviews and comments, it can be negative, i don't care, JUST ANYTHING [PLEASE?])
> 
> and remember, day 4 and 5 tomorrow c: and then hopefully regular update (i'll try) but i got my first assignment for the year omg -.-


	4. Mitsuki and Books (MitsukiMirai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirai has never read an entire fictional book in her life and Mitsuki intends to change that. And she also gets into an argument about one of her favourite books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone, sorry i'm late (it's like 12am here)! -.-  
> i know i said i would do day 4 and 5 but i'm so sorry i can only do day 4!  
> i promise i'll update day 5 tomorrow and hopefully day 6! please bear with me ;w; 
> 
> also i have to go to bed soon so hope you enjoy it! :3

4/2/15 **(Mitsuki and Books)**  
\- MitsukiMirai  
\- random: books  
\- word count: 212

“Senpai, did you know I’ve never read an entire fictional book in my life?” Mirai said.  
“Eh, is that right?” Akihito said, very boringly, as he flipped through his magazine.  
“’Eh is that right?’ my face! How are you even in this club? And Akihito, act more worried about this!” Mitsuki shouted.  
“Eh, well it’s not like I’ve read any books either. Except when I was in primary school…” Akihito said, continuing to read his magazine.

“Well this is a big problem! Please remember we _are_ the Literacy club. Kuriyama-san, how about the book we’re studying in class?” Mitsuki asked.  
“Eh? That book? It’s kinda boring, I only read chapter 1.” Mirai yawned.  
“BORING?!” Mitsuki shouted.  
“Here we go…” Akihito said, covering his face with his magazine. 

“The book we are learning in class is NOT boring! It is an absolutely amazing book about hope and dreams and destiny and fate and it is by far, one of my favourites! It perfectly shows the relationship between two people fated and destined to meet!” Mitsuki gasped for air.  
“…I’m sorry.” Mirai bowed.

Suddenly, Hiroomi opened the door and came in, “…What did I miss?”  
After that, Mitsuki forced Mirai to read the book and to be quite honest, Mirai didn’t mind the book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mitsuki pls. also sorry for the lame title name -.- and too bad hiroomi missed it all.
> 
> anyways, hope you liked it, please drop a Kudos or even a review/comment?
> 
> look forward to day 5 (and possibly day 6) tomorrow! :3 have a nice day guys c:


	5. Smile (HyuugaRiko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Riko's birthday. They go out to dinner. They talk about things other than basketball. Oh, and Hyuuga blushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suck so bad at this drabble a day thing -.- i think i should just call it drabble collection for everyday of the month. except i don't update regularly -.-  
> anyways, hope all of my beautiful readers are all well and good and having a nice day c: 
> 
> hope you like this one, and once again sorry for all these late updates. i suggest you just wait until the end of the month to read it all in one go -.-;; also sorry because im only updating up to day 8, i still haven't written day 9 yet but i might think of something ^u^
> 
> ANYWAY, hope you like it c:

5/2/15 **(Smile)**  
\- HyuugaRiko  
\- event: birthday  
\- word count: 208  
  
“Riko, wait up!” Hyuuga cried.  
“What, you can’t even hold a few boxes and carry a few bags?” Riko said as she stopped.

Hyuuga had decided to let Riko boss him around for one day: her birthday. He had to do whatever she said. And here, he was stuck carrying her shopping. She had bought all types of things. Clothes, shoes and books on basketball.

“Hurry up, we’re going out for lunch and then we can go home.” Riko said as she walked towards her favourite okonomiyaki restaurant.

Finally, Hyuuga got a break and they sat down to eat okonomiyaki. They talked about basketball, obviously, but Hyuuga wanted to talk about something else. 

“Hey, Riko. What else do you like to talk about? Besides basketball, I mean.” Hyuuga asked.  
“Eh? That was random. Hmm, I don’t really know. How about the future?” Riko said.  
“Well, what do you want to be in the future?” Hyuuga asked.  
“I’m probably going to be a professional coach, or maybe a teacher?” Riko smiled.  
“Well, if you become a professional coach, I’ll be a professional basketball player on your team.” Hyuuga laughed.

Riko paused. And then she just smiled. And Hyuuga blushed because he wished he could bottle up that smile forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AFLKJ FLAKSDJ FLDSAJL cutie pies ;w; (sorry i just really loVE THEM AND SHIP THEM AND JAFLJDSLKJDS)
> 
> anyways, hope you liked it, please drop a Kudos or even a review? c: 
> 
> read more for day 6-8


	6. Moonlit Lake (MineShele)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shele loved to sit by the lake and look at the moon. She loved the peace and the quiet. And now Mine took her place under the same tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone. ughhh sorry i just really suck at this and grrr wish i had my own laptop -.-
> 
> anyways, hope you like this one. it's another sad and depressing and deep drabble i'm sorry ;w;

6/2/15 **(Moonlit Lake)**  
\- MineShele  
\- random: moonlight  
\- word count: 251

Shele loved the night time. She mostly liked the moon, reflecting on the lake water. She liked to sit by the lake and just look at the water and the beautiful moon.  
  
It was a time where she could get away from reality. Where she could get away from all the killing and assassination. A place where she could relax and let her worries wash away. 

She had found peace and comfort. She was thankful that nobody came to interrupt her. Except Mine, sometimes as the only one who knew how much Shele loved coming out to the lake and sometimes sat with her.

That’s why, when Shele died, Mine knew where she wanted to put her grave. Under the huge tree near the lake, right where Shele always liked to sit. It was hard for Mine, but she knew she had to keep moving forward; for Shele’s sake. 

Sometimes, Mine liked to sit next to her small stone grave and liked to watch the moon, just like Shele did. She liked to sit and relax, and most of the time, talk to Shele’s grave and pretend she was still alive and smiling.

Mine wiped a tear and looked up towards the moon. She would definitely get revenge on Seryuu and she would defeat her, for Shele’s sake. After all, Shele was Mine’s best friend and comrade. And because of that, she had to move forward. She had to carry on the wishes of her fallen comrades and more importantly, friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;w; gommenasai but i swear akame ga kill! drabbles are either really sad or an atempt to make it happy but writing too much.
> 
> anyways, hope you liked it, please drop a Kudos or a comment/review? :3


	7. Coincidence (HoriKashima)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hori goes out to see a play but coincidentally, he meets Kashima. They watch the play together and talk about it afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone, hope you're having a nice day c: 
> 
> anyways, here's a drabble on my FAVOURITEEEE ship: HoriKashima ;u;
> 
> hope you like it! :3

7/2/15 **(Coincidence)**  
\- HoriKashima  
\- random: play  
\- word count: 282

Hori looked up at the theatre. It was showing the play Hori came to see. It was supposedly about a knight and a princess. Hori was given a ticket to the play, seeing as he was a drama student. He had never heard of this play, but he decided to watch it anyway. 

He found his seat, somewhere in the middle. It was a fairly big theatre but Hori was in a pretty good spot. There were 10 minutes until the play was about to start, so he was looking on his phone when suddenly, somebody said his name. 

“Eh? Hori-senpai? I didn’t know you were coming to see this play! What a coincidence!” Kashima said.  
“Ah, Kashima. I got the ticket from a friend.” Hori said.  
“I really love the actor that’s playing the knight. I look up to him!” Kashima’s eyes were brimming with admiration.

It turned out their seats were next to each other as well. As the play started, they both watched intently at the actors. Hori took one look at Kashima and was amazed. Kashima was actually focused and it was almost like she was a different person. Hori never thought she could be so devoted and attentive. 

Hori smiled. He was glad to know she was serious about acting and drama. Meanwhile, Hori looked back to the play. They both watched intently until the end, carefully watching the actors’ movements and voices. 

Afterwards, they went out to get dinner and talked all about the play. They were quite loud, and even got told off by the restaurant manager. In the end, Hori was actually really glad he saw Kashima. Without her, life wouldn’t be as interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha bet you didn't see that last bit coming ;D nah jks i just randomly added some cuteness into it -.-
> 
> anyways, hope you liked it! (please) Drop a Kudos, comment, review or do whatever! c:


	8. Tsukishima Being Nice (TsukkiYama)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima is smart, homework is boring. Yamaguchi calls for help. Does Tsukishima help, or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone, hope you're having a nice day C: 
> 
> anyways, hope you like this cute drabble about TsukiYama
> 
> also this is the last update for today but i might think up of day 9 and update it today too -.- i dunno but ill try.  
> if not, i will try my best to update day 9 and 10 tomorrow c: if i don't, i am extremely sorry (so much for drabble a day)

8/2/15 **(Tsukishima Being Nice)**  
\- TsukkiYama  
\- to do: homework  
\- word count: 157

It was a normal Sunday night. Tsukishima was doing his homework in his room. Homework was always boring for him, since he was smart and homework was easy. 

He liked to do his homework by himself, with his headphones on. He liked to escape from the world, into the world of music. Music helped him concentrate, but it also distracted him sometimes.

Either way, Tsukishima was quietly doing homework and was so consumed by the music, that he didn’t hear his phone ringing. If it wasn’t on his desk, he would never have picked it up.

He looked at the caller ID: Yamaguchi. He was almost tempted to hang up, but he reluctantly took off his headphones and picked up.

“What?” Tsukishima asked.  
“Tsukki!! What’s the answer to question 1?!” 

Tsukishima hung up. He put on his headphones again and continued his homework.

10 minutes later, he rang Yamaguchi and clearly explained how to solve the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow that was my shortest drabble ever. in this whole challenge -.- i guess it was a nice quick one. -.- i just feel like tsukki is the type who seems mean but is actually really nice ^u^ (MY SON)
> 
> anyway, hope you liked it. drop a kudos, comment, review, whatever you want c:


	9. Red Eyes (MorgMasrur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgiana reflects on her first meeting with Masrur. They have the same red eyes. She thinks about her time spent with Masrur, training. They are both Fanalis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone this is just a test run coz I'm posting on my iPod but idk how it'll turn out -.-
> 
> also sorry for the super late updates but I'll try get day 13 and a special valentines day 14 updated by tomorrow. 
> 
> anyways, hope you like it c:

9/2/15 **(Red Eyes)**  
\- MorgMasrur  
\- random: first meeting   
\- word count: 207

Morgiana thought of the first time she met Masrur. She was surprised, shocked and mostly curious.

Sinbad said they had the same eyes. Indeed, she looked into his deep red eyes and almost saw her own. She wondered what secrets those eyes held.

She was excited to have met another Fanalis like her, and more so, one who was much stronger than her. She was excited to have a teacher for once. 

She wanted to learn and know more about the Fanalis and their land. When she finally mustered up the courage to ask him about it, she was disappointed to hear it was nothing like she had imagined. 

Over the months, Masrur came to be not only her teacher, but a big brother figure. She felt like he would always protect her (if she ever needed it).  

But she also needed to be independent. She needed to go on her journey. By herself. She was glad Masrur approved it. He felt she was strong enough to look after herself, and that she should go to their homeland. 

She was strong. She knew that. Masrur knew that. But she had to keep going. She had to keep getting stronger. She couldn't give up. She was a Fanalis. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I secretly ship them :3 
> 
> anyways, hope you liked it, drop a Kudos or comment or review c: 
> 
> p.s. this is just a test but I'll see how I go (I'm gonna check it on the computer)


	10. Sweets, Lollies and Candy (GouRin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gou and Rin go on a walk and Gou sees her favourite candy shop. Rin wonders how much sugar she's eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I've decided that from now on, I'll be trying to update from my iPod. I think it's still a test in progress but hopefully it'll be easier from now on. 
> 
> anyways, hope you like it and sorry for any typos. -.-

10/2/15 **(Sweets, Lollies and Candy)**  
\- GouRin  
\- random: sweets  
\- word count: 183

It was a warm summer day. Gou and Rin were casually walking along the road, not particularly going anywhere. It was surprising because Rin was the one who proposed the walk, since he was free. 

Rin probably looked mean as a first impression, but inside he was really nice. Gou liked to think he was like a scary shark on the outside, but a caring and dorky 5 year old on the inside. 

They were casually walking until Gou saw her favourite candy shop.

"ONII-CHAN!! Can we please pretty please get some sweets?!" Gou begged with sparkling eyes.

Rin rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"Okay, fine."

"Yay!! Hurry up let's go or there'll be no more lychee gummies and strawberry bubblegum!" Gou said as she dragged her brother along by the arm.

As they came out, Rin sighed at Gou's bag of sweets. She bought gummies, bubblegum, chewing gum, lollipops, and her favourite popping candy chocolate. Rin only bought a blueberry lollipop. 

Gou was very happy with her sweets. Rin was glad. He would do anything to make her happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAHHH babies like seriously siblings are my ABSOLUTE FAVOURITES. especially my matsuoka sibling babies :3
> 
> anyways, hope you liked it. you can drop a kudos or write a comment or whatever you want. c:


	11. "You're Not Alone" (DaiSugaAsahi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Receivers don't improve overnight. Ask your captain. He should know." Oikawa once said.  
> But it was true. There was a time in their second year of high school, where Daichi felt pressure the most. And he suffered under it. But Suga and Asahi helped him to stand back up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone c: I feel like this is so much easier than typing out a whole chapter onto a word document, and then copying it into AO3. hopefully there should be more updates from now on.
> 
> anyways, lol because I was rewatching Haikyuu!! and I came across this quote ;w; sorry it's a long drabble but like ughhh Daichi angst pls -.- 
> 
> anyway, hope you like it c:

11/2/15 **("You're not Alone")**  
\- DaiSugaAsahi  
\- "Receivers don't improve overnight. Ask the captain. He should know." - Oikawa  
\- word count: 394

Suga remembered it so clearly. He remembered the squeaky sound of volleyball shoes. He remembered secretly watching Daichi train, for hours after club activities. No matter what time it was, Daichi always trained. 

The third years were always studying, so they made Daichi the new captain. Feeling pressure and new responsibilities of being the captain, Daichi sought to train everyday. 

He trained before school, during school, and after school. For all they knew, Daichi may as well have been training at home. Suga and Asahi (being his best friends) had always known about his extra training from the start. 

They tried to lift a weight off his shoulders. But they couldn't do anything to help him. His health was decreasing, and he was always overworking himself. He was always tired and had bruises on his arms. Suga and Asahi could see his limp. 

They tried, but they were too late. Daichi collapsed under exhaustion the next second. Daichi wasn't eating properly and he was suffering from exhaustion without rest. 

Suga and Asahi felt guilt like a punch to the stomach. They stayed with Daichi until he woke up (after club activities) Of course, Daichi tried to get out. 

"I'm the captain of this team. I need to get better. I must be stronger. I need to perfect my receives..." Daichi panted, still sick from his fever and exhaustion. 

"Stop it!" Suga shouted. Daichi flinched.

"Just stop it! Just because you're the new captain, doesn't mean you have to shoulder everything!" Suga shouted.

"You're not alone, Daichi!" Asahi shouted, "There are six other players, aren't there? You were the one who taught me that."

"He's right, Daichi. And besides, you're a strong player already. There's no need to overwork yourself." Suga smiled, "Besides, if you overwork yourself, who's gonna be the captain? Certainly not Asahi, I hope."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Asahi argued. 

Daichi laughed, "I'm... sorry. I was so focused on being a captain and I was so overwhelmed with expectations and pressure. I promise I won't do it again."

"Good. You should rest up for a few days. Only come back when you feel 100%! And then I can say 'Good to have you back, captain!'" Suga grinned. 

Daichi smiled as he immediately fell back asleep. He was glad that he had such good friends that had his front _and_ his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> babies ;w; sorry it was so long -.-
> 
> anyways, hope you liked it. C: drop a kudos or comment or do whatever.


	12. Burnt Pancakes (HiroIzumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a lazy Saturday morning. Hiroomi is relaxing, when suddenly a disaster happens in the kitchen. Something about burnt pancakes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone hope you're having a nice day c: 
> 
> anyways, this is the last one for today. I promise I'll try to update both day 13 and my special Valentine's day 14. 
> 
> hope you like this one :D

12/2/15 **(Burnt Pancakes)**  
\- HiroIzumi  
\- random: pancake  
\- word count: 216

Hiromi yawned. It was 10am on a bright Saturday morning. Mitsuki left for a friend's birthday party an hour ago, and Hiromi was home alone with Izumi.

Hiromi was lazing around, as he usually did on a weekend. He was watching anime on his laptop, sprawled out along his bed. Meanwhile, he had a packet of chips next to him. 

Suddenly, he heard a knock on a door. He straightened up, hid his packet of chips, and closed his laptop. 

"Come in!" Hiromi called.

"Hiromi. I made pancakes." Izumi said bluntly as she closed the door. 

Hiromi sat there frozen for a minute. Izumi? Making pancakes? He had to see this. 

As he walked into the kitchen, he stopped. Izumi's spear was leaning on the kitchen bench and honestly, Hiromi was surprised their kitchen was still in one piece. 

On a plate on the dining table was a small stack of half burnt, thick pancakes. Hiromi gulped. He knew she was a bad cook, since she never made the effort to learn cooking or looking after them. It was mostly Hiromi who had to cook for himself and Mitsuki. 

Hiromi laughed. Izumi blushed, but smiled in the end. But they sat down and ate it anyway. Hiromi forced Mitsuki to eat it when she came home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk like knk I'm always doing the same ships but oh well -.- my siblings are still the best :3
> 
> anyways, hope you liked it. seriously just do whatever you like: kudos, comment or nothing. but hopefully comment because I need people to tell me what I'm doing wrong. -.-
> 
> anyways, look forward to tomorrow hopefully.


	13. Forgotten (TakaneKonoha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ene is surprised when she turns back into a human. However, Konoha doesn't remember her. She thinks about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone (if there's anyone still there)  
> sorry I've been really lazy lately and I think most of the time I find myself making excuses not to update and I'm sorry :c either way, I just realised that some people might not know all these fandoms and might be waiting on particular ones -.- I always try to balance out my fandom tally so please bear with me if you only read for the one or two fandoms -.- 
> 
> anyway, sorry for the long message and late updates -.- this one I hesitated a bit because I wasn't really sure if it was realistic or not like idk -.- but here it is c: hope you like it.

13/2/15 **(Forgotten)**  
\- TakaneKonoha  
\- random: remember  
\- word count: 135

Ene was surprised when she got her body back as Takane. She thought she could finally have a normal life. 

But obviously, she forgot that Konoha probably didn't remember her. He didn't remember anyone. 

She felt disappointed, sad and frustrated. But she also knew it was coming. When she'd heard about Konoha, she couldn't help but have a little hope. Even seeing him made her tear up. 

She had to leave him behind. But sometimes she felt like she would never be able to let go. She had to face it. Konoha didn't remember her. And he never would. 

But even so, Takane still had hope. Even if it was the tiniest speck of hope, it was there. She decided. One day, she would make Konoha remember. And until then, she just had to hope. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really love these two but tbh I don't really know much about ene turning back into a human and such so idk what I wrote but oh well -.-
> 
> hope you liked it c: updating up to day 15 because I'm really behind on the other ones. I also realised I'm probably not cut out to do this anymore since I'm a crap writer and I'm super lazy and I always get writers block. but I'm just gonna do it anyway -.-


	14. Mikoshiba's Annual Worst Day Ever (Mikoshiba/Everyone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Mikoshiba's birthday. It's also Valentine's Day. without the valentine. What is Mikoshiba going to do? Will it end up being the worst day of his life, like it always is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone c:  
> sorry to those people who were probably really looking forward to a Valentine's drabble or something -.- gomennasai ;w; I found out it was Mikorins birthday too and yeah this came out. 
> 
> anyway, sorry to disappoint you but I hope it makes you laugh anyway :D

14/2/15 **(Mikoshiba's Annual Worst Day Ever)**  
\- Mikoshiba/Everyone  
\- event: valentines, birthday   
\- word count: 261

Mikoshiba yawned as he was walking to school. Everywhere he saw, there was at least 5 couples. Mikoshiba sighed. It was his birthday, but it was also Valentine's Day... without the valentine. 

The first person Mikoshiba saw was Nozaki, who wished him happy birthday and simply gave him a visual effects book for shoujo manga. At least he remembered, Mikoshiba thought.

The second person Mikoshiba saw was the lovely Sakura.

"Ah, Mikorin! Here, I made chocolates for you!" Sakura smiled as she gave him a bag of chocolate. 

"Sakura..." Mikoshiba's eyes sparkled. 

"Now, to give Hori-senpai and then I'll give Nozaki's later..." Sakura muttered, leaving Mikoshiba depressed. 

The third person Mikoshiba saw was his childhood friend, Kashima. Kashima wished him a happy birthday and was talking to him until she was tackled by Hori. 

Other than them, it was only a few girls and some of his friends who either gave him chocolate or wished him a happy birthday... after he told them. 

After school finished, Mikoshiba walked home with slouched shoulders, and lots of chocolate. And then, he was ambushed by some of his friends and dragged to his favourite ramen restaurant. 

"Happy birthday, Mikoshiba!" a group of his friends and other classmates cheered. 

Mikoshiba almost started crying. Just when he thought it was the worst day of his life (as usual from previous years), it turned into the best birthday he could ever have. 

After hearing that Nozaki, Sakura and Kashima organised it, it made Mikoshiba feel even better. He was glad to know he had such good friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awww mikorin bby ;w; 
> 
> anyways yeah sorry this was a bit rushed -.- also sorry it was a bit long 
> 
> anyway, hope you liked it xD


	15. Guilt and Oath (WaveKurome)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Kurome kills Chelsea and is injured. Wave watches over her and wonders what would have happened if only he was stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone, hope you're having a nice day c: 
> 
> I probably won't be updating for another like 5 days (as usual) but I'll try my hardest to write and update c: 
> 
> hope you like this one.

15/2/15 **(Guilt and Oath)**  
\- WaveKurome  
\- random: care  
\- word count: 189

Wave clenched his fists as he sat on the chair. Right in front of him was Kurome, still lying in bed, her neck wrapped in cloth. 

Wave felt so helpless. Just because he was blown away, Bols had died and Kurome got injured. Sure, she managed to kill Chelsea, one of the members of Night Raid, but she still got stabbed in the neck. 

It was a small injury, but for some reason, Kurome was still in bed. She had been sleeping for 3 days. Then again, she was forced to use her powers to the point where she couldn't stand anymore. 

Wave clenched his fists so hard his knuckles went white. It was all his fault. If only he was stronger, then none of this would have happened. Now, there was only 3 of the Jaegers left. Ran was busy talking with the Commander, but Wave decided to sit by Kurome until she woke up. 

Wave swore that he would become stronger. But until then, he swore that he would protect Kurome, no matter what. He wouldn't let her die. He was going to make sure she lived. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, I really wanted to write more but I rushed it. and besides, it would probably turn out longer than most.
> 
> anyways, hope you liked it c: 
> 
> p.s. I'll try to update but I can't guarantee that so don't hope too much
> 
> p.p.s. next one is gonna be Kuroko no basket :3


	16. Partner (TakaoMido)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima and Takao think about the first time they met each other. But now, they're stronger than they were before. Because they're partners now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone, hope you're having a nice day c: 
> 
> this is day 16 but I'll update day 17 if I think of something :3 
> 
> hope you like it, knb babies •u•

16/2/15 **(Partner)**  
\- TakaoMido  
\- random: first impression  
\- word count: 238

When Midorima first saw Takao, his first impression was a funny and definitely not serious person. Takao was a free spirit. That's what Midorima thought. 

When Takao first saw Midorima, he already knew what he was like. Smart, serious, and the genius shooter, famous for his three-pointers. But Takao had never imagined he was into fortune telling and zodiac signs. 

Takao laughed his head off when he saw Midorima's "lucky item", scotch tape. Midorima got angry of course, but he was used to it. Being called a genius shooter, and then being laughed at when he brought out his lucky item. 

During their first match, Midorima realised that Takao wasn't actually that bad. When it came to basketball, he almost became a different person. Midorima was surprised, since Takao always goofed off during practise. 

Over the months, Takao became Midorima's partner. Takao was the only one who could be. 

And right now, in the match against Rakuzan, Takao was the only one Midorima could trust. Midorima smiled at the surprised look on Akashi's face when he jumped. He smiled when he felt the ball fit perfectly in his hands. He smiled when he released the ball and scored. 

"Shin-chan, you're smiling like crazy, you know." Takao grinned as he gave Midorima a high five.

"Shut up, Takao." Midorima smiled. 

It was time to show Rakuzan the true power of Shutoku. The true power of Shutoku's light and shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gahhh babies ;w; yeah as you've probably guessed, based on knb season 3 episode 6
> 
> anyway, hope you liked it, hopefully going to write day 17


	17. So Close (YuzukiWaka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakamatsu waits outside the choir room. Again. He tries to find out who 'Lorelei' is.
> 
> He meets Yuzuki as well. Will he find out or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone c: 
> 
> sorry, I've been busy with a science assignment and there's all these other assessments -.-
> 
> anyway, hope you like this one :3

17/2/15 **(So Close)**  
\- YuzukiWaka  
\- random: identity  
\- word count: 182

Wakamatsu waited at the corner near the choir room. He had been listening to the voice of 'Lorelei' for the past half an hour. He was so mesmerised that he nearly fell asleep. Suddenly, his head shot up when he heard the door slide open. 

As Wakamatsu waited quietly, he saw Yuzuki walk out. Wakamatsu was shocked. Unfortunately, Yuzuki saw Wakamatsu just before he hid behind the corner. 

"Yo!! Waka!!" Yuzuki shouted.

Suddenly, Wakamatsu started running, but obviously Yuzuki was faster. She tackled him to the ground. 

"What are you doing?" Yuzuki asked.

"I was just listening... to Lorelei's singing." Wakamatsu said, suffocating under the weight of Yuzuki. 

Yuzuki stood up, apologising afterwards. Wakamatsu had to beat his back for a while. 

"Lorelei? You know she's..." 

"Yuzuki!! Sorry, did I keep you long?" another girl called. 

"Ah, sorry Waka! I'll tell you next time!" Yuzuki laughed. 

"Ah, okay..." Wakamatsu said as he started to walk home. 

On the way, he plugged in his earphones, listening to the beautiful voice of Lorelei, again. One day, he would definitely find out who Lorelei was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- INSERT TROLL FACE HERE -
> 
> gomenasai but I decided to not reveal it just yet haha (sorry not sorry) I'll make the big identity reveal super cute hopefully c: 
> 
> anyway, hope you liked it c: 
> 
> p.s. I've written day 18 and I just have to edit day 19. I'll try write day 20 and 21 asap.


	18. It's Not Raining (ShinMomo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shintaro is having another lazy day on his computer. Momo tries to get him to go outside. 
> 
> Since it's not raining, Shintaro refuses. Instead, they do something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone c:
> 
> just a quick short sibling drabble, I hope you like if c: 
> 
> enjoy! C:

18/2/15 **(It's Not Raining)**  
\- ShinMomo  
\- random: siblings  
\- word count: 146

"Onii-chan! What are you doing?" Momo called as she walked towards his room.

"I'm playing a game." Shintaro answered. 

"Again? Seriously, you need to work out more and get out more." Momo complained. 

"But it's a new game..." Shintaro muttered. 

"I don't care! You need to go out more often. Come on, it's a nice sunny day!" Momo smiled.

"Call me again when it starts raining." Shintaro said. 

"Grrr!" Momo said as she stomped to her bedroom. 

30 minutes later, Momo walked back into Shintaro's room and hooked up another controller into the computer. They played for 4 hours non-stop. Ayano had to come over and stop them, only to see that they fell asleep on each other. 

She smiled and covered them both up in a blanket. She guessed she was like their mum. Or maybe she was Momo's sister and Shintaro's mum. Who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cuties ~ :3
> 
> anyway, hope you liked it c: 
> 
> p.s. hopefully updating day 19 and day 20 and 21 is in progress at the moment. please wait and have patience. c:


	19. No Red Packets (HinaKage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Chinese New Year and Hinata never gets any red packets. Nishinoya does though (somehow magically) and Hinata is envious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone, I'm just going to say sorry in advance because literally I fail at this -.-
> 
> this drabble was just a quick one for Chinese new years and I chose haikyuu!! because who knows -.- let's just all pretend Japan doesn't celebrate it unless you're Chinese. In this case, let's all pretend Noya is half-Chinese -.- 
> 
> hope you like it? please excuse my crap Chinese too -.-

19/2/15 **(No Red Packets)**  
\- HinaKage  
\- event: chinese new year  
\- word count: 171

Hinata walked to the gymnasium, looking at the hanging red lanterns. He wondered what they were for, until he remembered today was Chinese New Year. Of course, being Japanese, nobody ever got red packets. Unless you were Chinese. 

"Ossu!" Hinata said as he walked into the gymnasium.

"Gong Xi Fa Cai!" Nishinoya shouted in his clumsy Chinese. 

"Eh? What's that?" Hinata asked. 

"It's what you say on Chinese New Year. It's like wishing you happiness and prosperity and stuff." Nishinoya explained. 

"Nishinoya-san, are you half Chinese?" Kageyama asked. 

"Yeah! My mum is Chinese!" Nishinoya grinned, "'Xin Nian Kuai Le' is happy new year in Chinese!" 

"Noya-senpai, could it be that you get red packets with money in them?!" Hinata asked excitedly. 

"Yeah! I got ¥10000 just from today!" Nishinoya boasted.

"Wah, I'm so envious! I want money..." Hinata cried.

"Just go get a job then!" Kageyama said as he hurled a ball at Hinata, "Hurry up and let's practise already!" 

"Yes, mum..." Hinata said as he got hit by another ball. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP that was super crAP
> 
> oh well -.- hope you liked it c: 
> 
> p.s. updating day 20 as well but so far I am behind on 5 days ;w; gomenasaiiiii


	20. First Hunt (AladdinYamu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aladdin is excited to go on his first Hunt with Yamuraiha. Find out what happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone, sorry again -.-
> 
> I've been super busy with school and I just struggle every day to find a drabble prompt and I always get writers block omg -.- 
> 
> anyways, hope you like this one.

20/2/15 **(First Hunt)**  
\- AladdinYamu  
\- random: magic  
\- word count: 223

It was another warm and sunny day. Aladdin and Yamuraiha were practising magic, as usual. Today was a big day for Aladdin. Today he was doing the Hunt with Yamuraiha. 

He was the first to do it with his mentor out of the three. He was so excited. He could finally fight with Yamuraiha, side by side. 

Aladdin felt the pressure as the people of Sindria cheered. The monster was a large fire-lion-looking beast. Yamuraiha told him to relax and calm down. 

As they started the hunt, Aladdin quickly used a fire spell, which the Fire Beast ate. Aladdin gulped and used his combo move. 

"Halhar Infigar! Asfal Riih!" Aladdin shouted. 

However, the Fire beast only burned more, using the air spell to boost its power. Aladdin panicked, running away from the Fire Beast on his flying turban. Then he smiled. 

"Sharrar Baraq!" Yamuraiha shouted as she unleashed a huge water dragon. 

The Fire Beast struggled as Yamuraiha kept using her super effective water spells. Then, Aladdin used another combo spell.

"Halhar Raqi!" Aladdin shouted as he trapped the Fire Beast and made it explode. 

Everyone cheered. Yamuraiha hugged Aladdin. He felt happy. Like he had accomplished something. He could tell. Yamuraiha didn't even have to say it. She was proud of him. He smiled. He was her precious magic student after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha next up in line is a SharrkanAlibaba drabble, ay? Look forward to it c:
> 
> anyway, hope you liked it.
> 
> p.s. sorry because I know I won't update in like a week or so -.- ;w;


	21. Study a.k.a. Sleep (MiraiAkihito)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirai is tired from late night youmu-hunting. Akihito plans to 'study' with her. Do they actually study?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone
> 
> literally just not gonna bother saying sorry anymore because I know these drabbles are crap anyway. sorry for all the things in the future. I've thought about giving up so many times but I'm gonna do this. 
> 
> it just won't be a literal drabble a day anymore -.- whatever, hope you enjoy.

21/2/15 **(Study a.k.a. Sleep)**  
\- MiraiAkihito  
\- random: sleep   
\- word count: 130

Mirai yawned. She flinched from the burning brightness of the morning sun. She was not a morning person, so she rolled over, facing her calendar. 

And then she remembered. Today she was going to Akihito's house to do their assignment. She slowly got out of bed and got ready to go out. 

As she opened the door, she yawned again. She tried to remember what she was doing the night before. Then she remembered she was youmu hunting late at night. She needed the money after all. 

She arrived at Akihito's house and sat down at the table on the floor. Akihito went to get his books in his bedroom. 

He came back... only to find Mirai sleeping on the table. He smiled and let her sleep. She deserved it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol it was super rushed and crap but oh well...
> 
> updating day 22 next :3


	22. Silent Tears (Midorima)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima's thoughts on the Rakuzan match. He couldn't believe they lost. They felt it. They felt regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello people c:
> 
> hope you like this one. 
> 
> based on knb season 3 episode 7 -.-

22/2/15 **(Silent Tears)**  
\- Midorima  
\- feelings: frustration  
\- word count: 209

The sound of the whistle. The red numbers on the scoreboard. Akashi walking away. The ache in his muscles. The feeling of falling to the ground, below everyone else. 

Midorima couldn't forget these things. They were engraved in his mind. He had trouble standing up after the match. After all, his arms and legs hurt so much. But most of all, he truly tasted defeat. 

He wanted to win. He really thought that they would. He felt like they had become stronger than before. He felt like they could beat Akashi. But apparently not. They didn't try hard enough. 

Every second, every move that they didn't make, every step they didn't take, every time they were about to give up; they would regret. If only they had pushed themselves that little bit more, and they would have been in the top 2. They could have even won. 

As they walked through the tunnel, Midorima felt comforted by Takao's words. He was right. In the end, they could only try their best. Rakuzan was the reigning champion, after all. 

But in the end, they all felt frustrated. They were disappointed. They felt regret. They felt pain. They felt the frustration of losing. They cried silent tears that nobody could see. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /sobs because I actually really love Midorima and takao and shutoku babies ;w;
> 
> cya'll later c:


End file.
